Reflections
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Basil's wife Victoria pays a visit to her sister, Queen Mousetoria. To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, please! But flames simply won't be accepted.


**REFLECTIONS**

**It was a beautiful spring day in 1907. Mouse London was hustling & bustling, much like it was during the Month Of Change over a decade ago.**

**I wasn't outside in the hustle & bustle, however—I was too busy reading my mail that my husband Basil had given me.**

**Sorting through the mail, I tossed away various pieces of junk mail. Soon, however, I found a letter addressed to me—from Buckingham Palace.**

**It was from my sister!**

**With joy swelling in my heart, I gently tore open the letter, & put on my reading glasses as I began to read it. It said:**

_**Dear Victoria,**_

**_I am having a tea party at the palace, & I'd like you to join me. It would be a good opportunity to catch up on old times. I do hope to see you there this afternoon at 3:00._**

_**Your dear sister,**_

_**Mousie**_

**A tea party with my sister! Oh, God, how I wanted to go! I haven't had a decent tea party with her since my early childhood!**

**I looked at our grandfather clock, on the other side of the living room. It was almost 3!**

**I hurried to get to the palace in time & not be late. Adjusting my coat, cravat, & crown (I often liked to dress like my regal sister), I bustled to the door & shouted, "Basil, children, everyone, I'm going out to visit my sister! I'll be back in time for dinner!"**

**After my family said "goodbye", I shut the front door closed, & hopped on the next hansom cab that would lead me to Buckingham Palace...**

**

* * *

My old home was just like it was during my girlhood days! Not a thing had changed!**

**The garden was as beautiful as it was during the old days, too. Butterflies were flying around, the sunlight glistened & gleaned, & the bluebirds were chirping as bees went to drink nectar from the brightly-colored flowers.**

**After walking around the garden in splendor, I made my way to the visitors' entrance.**

**The hallways of the palace were just like they were during my girlhood. There were still the portraits & statues of our royal relatives, including the Romano family from Russia.**

**I stopped to look at a portrait from 1831. Mousetoria & I—both 9 years old at the time—were trying not to smile (though in vain) as we posed with our parents, Queen Mother Catherine & King Edward, for our Easter picture.**

**I had to let out a giggle when I saw Father & Mother's stern looks crashing with our happy faces in the portrait. It was such fun to take pictures then...Mousie & I couldn't stop smiling for the camera!**

**Warm memories began to flood back, as I made my way to my sister's chambers...**

**

* * *

Mousetoria now lived in our late parents' old bedroom. The canopy bed, with its fuschia curtains & pink sheets, was still there, untouched. (Or at least made up.) Mother's old piano was in the corner of the room.**

**I remember, every December, the whole royal family would gather, & we would all sing Christmas carols...the palace halls echoed with the beautiful sound of Mousetoria & me singing!**

**Oh, if only Anya & Madame Ratburn invented a time machine for the new technology so I could go back & relive all those happy times again...**

**The last of my blissful thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the room.**

**I turned around...& saw my sister smiling at me.**

"**Oh, Victoria," Mousetoria sighed merrily, "It's so good to see you again!" She went over to hug me. As she embraced me, she added, "And after all these years..."**

"**Mousetoria," I chuckled, "it hasn't been that long since you saw me at our wedding!"**

"**Oh, of course!" Mousetoria noted. "I _completely_ forgot about your marriage to The Great Mouse Detective...over 9 years ago!"**

**Mousetoria & I both began to laugh, much like we did when we were youngsters.**

**When our laughter subsided, Mousetoria gestured to her table, & asked politely, "Well, then, shall we commence our tea party?"**

**

* * *

As mentioned before, I had not had another tea party with my sister since my father exiled me out of the palace.**

**I don't know why Father did it, really. Maybe he didn't like me. Or maybe he considered me a threat to the throne, after an incident involving a game I had played with Mousetoria on the day of her coronation...**

**No, strike that—it was the rehearsal dinner, just a few days before the real thing.**

**Mousetoria & I often loved to play mimicking games with each other, all part of good, harmless fun.**

**My father did not think it was so harmless, however, when I pledged after Mousetoria that I would accept the responsibilities & become Queen Of All Mousedom—which, I thought, was part of the mimicking game.**

**It was then that my Father banished me from the palace, despite the protests of Mousetoria, Mother, & the servants.**

**But all that was in the past. Now I could relive my childhood & old memories with Mousetoria, now that Father wasn't there anymore to stop me.**

**As she took a sip of her tea, Mousetoria asked, "So, Victoria, how's the family?"**

"**Doing quite fine," I replied, helping myself to some cheese crumpets. "Considering we've been through a lot in the past few years..."**

"**Really?" Mousetoria asked. "How so?"**

**I cleared my throat, & began: "Well, it's like this. We've been on many adventures lately. Quite a few dangerous journeys, too!"**

"**Really?" Mousetoria asked, her eyes widening with interest.**

"**Yes, indeed!" I commented. "We've saved Amazon villages from sleeping sickness, explored the whole world, & gone inside a video game...oh, God, there's so much I have to tell you, Mousie..."**

**And I began to tell her about all the things that had happened to my family in the past decade...**

**(A note to whoever is reading this: my husband Basil has described our adventures in explicit detail in his newly-published novel "The Baker Street Family Chronicles", as well as many other volumes you might find here penned by the one they call "The Mouse Avenger".)**

**

* * *

We had talked for over 4 hours, Mousetoria & I. It was now 7:00...& time for me to head on home.**

**As I adjusted my coat & gathered my purse, I kissed Mousetoria "goodbye" on the cheek.**

"**Oh, Vicky," Mousetoria breathed wistfully, "you will see me again, won't you?"**

"**Of course, dear sister!" I said as I waved "goodbye" to Mousetoria, & took the next hansom cab to Baker Street.**

**THE END**


End file.
